SEJDNL Nunca te Olvidaré
by SWEEEtHaZeLnUT
Summary: Draco nunca se imaginó enamorarse así de alguien como Yamelíb, pero a qué precio tendrá que pagar su debilidad por esta chica.


Espero con toda mi esperanza les guste este arduó y duro trabajo que hice, lamento las faltas de ortografia, pero no tuve tiempo para realizar otra revisión.

No quería ir, pero sus padres insistieron tanto, no era justo, Yamelín si había faltado los primeros tres años, claro aunque a ella no le había llegado su carta hasta este año, era irónico pensar que a todos los Elantris les hubiera llegado su carta a Hogwarts este año.

Hasta hace poco tiempo todos se habían enterado de que Riven en realidad era un mago y como se saltó una generación también todos sus nietos lo eran, lo curioso es que Ashley y Michelle también eran magas aunque sus padres no lo eran ni sus abuelos, en realidad nadie de su familia lo había sido, odiaba el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo junto a ellas, ni siquiera eran de su familia, solo eran hijas de Hannah, la gran amiga de la tía Marlín, y esas gemelas le caían igual de mal que todos, sea como sea tenía que ir, ya estaba allí, en el colegio, escuchando a esa vieja aburrida junto a los demás de primer año, cuando por fin los pasaron al gran comedor vio a Laura, (mucho más alta que antes, ahora tenía doce años, cabello negro atado en dos colas de caballo y sus ojos intensos y característicos de ella, y un rayo rojo fuerte atravesándole el copete totalmente negro) a Ileana, (con el cabello corto y totalmente rubio anaranjado, nariz fina y ojos soñadores, tez completamente blanca y ahora tenía trece años) a Michelle y Ashley (cabello castaño, con ligeros rayos rubios naturales delgados, ojos grandes, cafés y redondos, boca pequeña al igual que nariz fina y tez blanca, cabello hasta la cintura, lacio y suelto, ellas tenían trece años al igual que Ileana) y finalmente a Yamelín ( alta, cabello negro con rizos grandes que le llegaban hasta los hombros, nariz y boca finas, ojos tan intensos que sentías que te atravesaban como flechas, azules como los de su abuela, alta y muy hermosa, tenía catorce años.)

El gran comedor era un lugar agradable, muy grande con estrellas mágicas en el techo, en el salón habían cuatro mesas, un para cada casa: "Hufflepuff" "Ravenclaw" "Gryffindor" y "Slytherin".

A los alumnos de nuevo ingreso los fueron nombrando poco a poco y él quedó al final, la señora de aspecto anciano, pero orgulloso mencionó a Michelle y Ashley, Michelle se sentó en la silla de en medio y el sombrero seleccionador le fue colocado, ese sombrero le indicaría en que casa de Hogwarts debería estar, ella cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, hasta que el sombrero dijo: "Ravenclaw", ella dio un suspiro de alivio y fue a la mesa de su casa, donde los alumnos de Ravenclaw celebraban su llegada, exactamente lo mismo pasó con Ashley, ambas se veían muy felices de estar en Ravenclaw, de pronto, el ruido que estaban haciendo los alumnos de todas las casas fue silenciado por el nombre "Laura Elantris".

Laura fue y se sentó en la silla, un peso cayó en sus hombros al sentir el silencio en el salón, el sombrero se quedó pensando y dijo: "Hufflepuff", Laura no dejaba esa expresión de preocupación de que ninguno de sus compañeros de casa celebraran como con los otros alumnos, es más incluso se alejaron un poco cuando ella se sentó, el mismo silencio proseguía en lo que decían: "Ileana Elantris", Ileana avanzó y realizó la misma acción igual de nerviosa que su prima, el sombrero inmediatamente dijo: "Ravenclaw" ella se fue y lo que pasó con Laura le pasó exactamente a ella, la señora prosiguió con: "Yamelín Russ", ella tragó saliva y caminó lenta hacia la silla cuando se sentó, el sombrero no necesitó tocarla para decir inmediatamente: "Slytherin" sus primas hicieron un gesto de sorpresa al ver que Yamelín había sido puesta en esa casa donde siempre habían estado los magos mas oscuros, al fin el nombre que esperaba: "Edward Elantris" caminó decidido y se sentó, y al igual que su prima el sombrero no necesitó tocarlo para mencionar la misma casa "Slytherin"

Los alumnos de Slytherin hicieron una mueca de asco y desagrado ante aquella situación, al igual que los alumnos que pertenecían a la casa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw; un señor mayor, de barbas largas y blancas se colocó en medio del gran comedor y dijo:

- ¡Bienvenidos! Estamos iniciando un nuevo año en nuestro colegio, y, espero que sea un año próspero; éste año…tendremos el torneo de los tres magos…por decreto oficial del ministerio de magia…nadie menor de diecisiete años...Podrá participar en el torneo- Se oyeron abucheos por parte de los estudiantes - ¡Silencio! - Gritó el director poniéndose la varita en la garganta y logrando que los alumnos callaran de inmediato- Los alumnos de las escuelas participantes, llegarán dentro de una semana, Hogwarts será la cede, así que espero que sean bien recibidos…Ahora, disfruten de su cena.

Con el movimiento de la varita, un festín apareció en la mesa de cada casa. Yamelín, Laura e Ileana comieron solas, sus compañeros derramaban comida, condimentos y demás sobre las chicas, como si estas fueran invisibles, en tanto, Edward desde el principio se alejó, así que nadie le prestó atención y punto.

El día entero pasó y llegó la primera clase del resto del año escolar "Pociones" impartida por el profesor Severus Snape. El profesor era alto, blanco, de cabellera negra hasta la barbilla, Yamelín entró al salón y el profesor le hizo una seña de que se acercara, ella obedeció.

- Yamelín Russ, como eres de nuevo ingreso, te sentarás junto a la señorita Vallere- La manera en la que él hablaba le llamó mucho la atención, Snape señaló con la cabeza a una chica que al escuchar su nombre levantó precipitadamente la cabeza, tenía los ojos rasgados, el cabello rosa, hasta la barbilla y en capas, con ligeros rayos morados y en algunos mechones de cabello estrellas plateadas, llevaba corbata plateada y verde esmeralda junto con su túnica con el escudo de Slytherin, Yamelín se acercó y se sentó a su lado, la otra chica la miró y le sonrió, lo cual extrañó mucho a Yamelín ya que desde su llegada todos la habían tratado tan mal, ella le regresó la sonrisa.

Mientras pasaba la clase, Yamelín no pudo hablar con la chica ya que el profesor era extremadamente estricto, pero si pudo notar como alguien la miraba, era un chico de Slytherin, que al notar que ella le devolvía la mirada, se volteaba.

Terminó la larga hora con el profesor Snape y Yamelín se fue corriendo del salón, la chica con la que estaba en laboratorio de pociones, la alcanzó corriendo.

- Hola - Dijo la chica jadeando por correr

- Hola - Contestó Yamelín bajando la velocidad de su paso.

- No me pude presentar, soy Nidia Vallere

- Hola soy…

- Ya lo sé, eres Yamelín Russ

- Pero ¿cómo...

- Todos lo saben, a ti y a tus primos los conocen todo el mundo.

- Ya veo, pero entonces ¿porqué…

- Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… a la niña Russita -Dijo sarcásticamente un chico alto y rubio platinado (que Yamelín reconoció pues fue el chico que la miraba desde su mesa en clase de pociones) junto con dos chicos uno más alto que él y el otro bajito y gordo.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! - Gritó Nidia

- ¿Quién te metió Vallere? - Respondió el chico

- Yo me meto cuando quiero y me enfrento al que merece una patada en el trasero -Desafió Nidia

- ¿A si? Pues…anda enfréntame - Dijo Malfoy despojándose de su mochila y poniéndose frente a frente con Nidia- ¡Anda! ¡Vamos!- Habló más fuerte y al no tener respuesta por parte de la chica comenzó a reírse y sus secuaces lo siguieron - No que muy valiente la nena - El chico se regodeo aún más y Nidia se puso roja del coraje, levantó su pie en el aire y le dio una patada en el estómago a Malfoy que inmediatamente paró de reír y el colorado de Nidia se pasó al chico quien cayó al suelo.

- Ahora verás…

- _¡Inmovilus!.-_Gritó una chica y Nidia se quedó inmóvil- Draco Malfoy, Yamelín Russ y Nidia Vallere rondando por aquí- Dijo la chica paseándose alrededor de Nidia con la varita recargada en su mejilla (la chica era morena, alta, con rizos negros hasta la barbilla y copete lacio, llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor)- los Slytherin son tan patéticos que hasta ustedes mismos se destruyen, ¡ja!, increíblemente se creen tanto pero no son más que un bola de…

- ¡Señorita Scream!-La señora que recibió a Edward, antes de que seleccionaran su casa, hizo que se detuviera aquella chica y deshiciera el hechizo que le había hecho a Nidia.

- Profesora McGonagall lo lamento-Dijo la chica

- Serán diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por su comportamiento, ahora retírense todos y vayan a sus clases.

Todos se levantaron y Malfoy miró de reojo a Yamelín y se fue junto a sus secuaces, Nidia y Yamelín continuaron caminando.

- ¡Ah! Si hay dos personas a las que más odie esas son Lidia Scream y Draco Malfoy, son tan insoportables.-Dijo Nidia enojada - Sea como sea tengo la segunda hora libre

- Yo igual

- Genial, te presentaré a los demás, vamos afuera.

Nidia guió a Yamelín hacia los jardines y cerca de una de las fuentes estaban tres chicos sentados.

- Mira Lin… ¿puedo decirte así?- Yamelín asintió con la cabeza y Nidia continuó- bien ellos son René y (era calvo, alto, fuerte y con facciones finas y llevaba la túnica de Hufflepuff) Zowbie (tenía el cabello naranja, arreglado en puntas que salía hacia varios lados, la cara pintada ligeramente de blanco, delineador negro muy marcado alrededor de sus redondos ojos y traía el uniforme de Ravenclaw, estaba muy atento a un libro que leía)

- Gusto en conocerlos, soy…

- Lo sabemos- Respondieron los dos chicos a coro.

- Bien. - Dijo Yamelín

- Sean más amables- Exigió Nidia.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es René Ztar- René caminó hacia Yamelín y estrechó su mano.

- No es necesario mi nombre - Bromeó Yamelín y lo miró a los ojos, lo que hizo que René se ruborizara un poco y retrocediera unos pasos.

- Zombie…- Llamó Nidia- ¡Zowbie!

- A… si … hola- Dijo cortante Zowbie, sin despegar los ojos de su libro

- ¿Qué lees?- Dijo Nidia arrebatándole el libro a su amigo - "_Todo acerca de la magia Dindliduth"_- Leyó Nidia

- ¿Qué es la magia…

- ¿Dindliduth? Ah, es un tipo de magia, también usado por los magos - Explicó Nidia- Aunque sinceramente no creo que exista.

- ¡Claro que existe Ni! - Defendió Zowbie, y se acercó a Yamelín, dando saltos como niño jugando- Es una magia, más allá de la magia normal, solo puede ser usada por los puros de corazón, los que tienen un objetivo fijo, pero no perjudicial para alguien, es la magia más poderosa de todas, el más reciente mago en usarla fue Billeriotti Bantuani, su hijo, Mario, asiste aquí, a Hogwarts, pero, no quiso hablar conmigo, no se porqué.

- Tal vez ya no quiere vivir bajo la sombra de su padre, ¿no se te ha ocurrido Zow? - Replicó Nidia - Es decir, en lugar de que le dijeras un cálido "hola" lo primero que le dijiste fue "¿eres Mario Bantuani? ¿lo eres? ¿eres hijo de Billeriotti? ¿cómo logró hacer tal magia? ¿le dices que me enseñe?"

- Tal vez pudo haber sido eso, sea como sea no quiero volver a intentar hablarle.- Dijo Zowbie, cerrando al fin su libro.

- Bien, creo que me tengo que ir, pero espero y nos veamos pronto, al final de clases te veo en la sala común de Slytherin y nos juntamos después con Zow y René, ¿de acuerdo?- Sonrió Nidia a la chica.

- Genial- Le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a ir a su siguiente clase.

En su siguiente clase, vio a un chico en particular que le llamó la atención, pero, no fue de mucha relevancia, pensó al principio, pero su interés de ver quién era hizo que lo siguiera al final de la clase justo como Nidia lo había hecho.

- ¡Hey!- Gritó para que se detuviera- Hola- Dijo cuando el volteó y corrió hacia él.

- ¿Qué tal?-Respondió el chico.

- Soy…

- Ya lo…- El chico iba a decirlo pero Yamelín le tapó la boca.

- Soy Yamelín Russ, lo lamento - Dijo destapándole la boca al chico- quería presentarme por primera vez.

- No hay problema- Soltó una pequeña risita.

- Y tu ¿quién eres?

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No. ¿Debería?

- Soy…- El chico tomó una bocanada de aire- Soy Mario Bantuani- Se le quedó viendo a la chica como si esperase alguna reacción en especial (el chico era alto, de ojos grandes y negros y cabello chino, traía el uniforme de Gryffindor) Yamelín empezó a caminar despacio y Mario le siguió el paso.

- Si, he oído hablar de tu padre, pero de ti nada, así que…-ella se detuvo y volteó- No tendría porque conocerte.

- Eso es…cierto, bueno, nadie lo habría visto así- Mario sonrió y Yamelín le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió caminando.

- Tu…bueno, en parte se lo que se siente ser tu, digo…siempre nos reconocen por nuestra familia y no por nosotros.

- Si, eso es cierto, Yamelín, te presentaré a una amiga, ¿esta bien?

- Claro, vamos

Yamelín olvidó por completo su siguiente clase y siguió a Mario, en uno de los jardines estaba una chica, alta con el cabello lacio y hasta la cintura recogido en una perfecta cola de caballo, tez blanca, rasgos finos y ojos miel, traía la túnica de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Jessica!- Gritó Mario y la chica volteó

- ¡Hey Mario!- a chica lo saludó con la mano y Yamelín junto con Mario corrieron hacia la chica

- Te presento a Yamelín- Dijo Mario cuando ya habían alcanzado a la chica

- Hola, soy Jessica, Jessica Breakfull- la chica extendió la mano y Yamelín la estrechó

- Mucho gusto- Contestó Yamelín- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué sucede?- Dijeron Jessica y Mario al mismo tiempo

- ¡Olvide la clase de la profesora McGonagall!

- Yo te llevo Yamelín- Dijo Mario, acto seguido sacó su varita y dijo: _Diroxia Sintuprim _y después se convirtió en una enorme ave azul que le tendió el ala a Yamelín y a Jessica para que subieran, cuando ellas se vieron encima de su amigo, Mario comenzó a volar.

Mario voló por los aires y llevó a Yamelín a su respectivo destino, cuando bajó se despidió de ella con un gesto y se fue con Jessica.

Yamelín fue nerviosa hacia la puerta y entró, la profesora la esperaba con un aspecto serio y le esperaba un regaño a Yamelín, a parte de quitarle diez puntos a Slytherin, lo cual hizo que ciertos alumnos casi la mataran con la mirada.

Por el pasillo iban caminando tres jóvenes uno alto, pelirrojo y blanco, una chica de cabello esponjado y tez blanca y un chico de lentes y cicatriz.

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto con los chicos nuevos? - Preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

- ¿No lo sabes Harry? - Preguntó Hermione - Son los Elantris.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso? - Cuestionó Harry.

- ¿No conoces la historia de Riven Elantris? - Preguntó Ron

- No

- Bien - Contestó Hermione - Hace muchos años nació Riven Elantris, el era un mago, un "Sangre limpia", aunque fuese huérfano, su padre murió y su madre lo abandonó, sea como sea, se crió completamente solo y fue descubriendo que era un mago, Dumbledore, como a Voldemort, lo encontró en la calle y le habló de Hogwarts, a Riven no le agradó mucho la idea del colegio, pero como no tenía mejor lugar para vivir, aceptó ir, fue de la casa de Slytherin, pero en el cuarto año fue expulsado…

- ¿Por qué? - Interrumpió Harry

- Por asesinar a un maestro - Aclaró Hermione - Saliendo de Hogwarts, se unió a Voldemort y fue un impresionantemente cruel mortífago, siempre en secreto para el resto de su familia, hasta hace poco que se los confesó, la parte de magos buenos, por así decirlo, lo exiliaron, hasta que Voldemort decidió matarte, ahí Riven se puso a pensar, su nieta había nacido meses antes que tu, y sintió pena por ti y tu familia, la noche que Voldemort intentó matarte, Riven intervino contra él, casi logra salvarte, pero Voldemort le ganó, y tomó a Riven como un traicionero, por eso, a los Elantris no los queremos los del lado bueno, por que de todos modos sabemos que Riven es una mala persona, y no dudamos que sus nietos igual, y los del lado oscuro tampoco los quieren por haber traicionado a último minuto a Voldemort.

- ¿Eso es verdad?

- Claro - Dijo Hermione- por si no te habías dado cuenta, la chica de cabello negro, esa tal Yamelín, esa chica fue la que hizo que Riven interviniera aquella noche, muchos aseguran que si no fuera por él, tú ya estarías muerto.

- Ya veo, pues ahora tengo mucho en que pesar, no quiero mortificare con esas historias, espero no toparme muy seguido con esa familia.

Los chicos entraron a su clase y ya no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Mucho tiempo había transcurrido ya, los alumnos de las otras escuelas ya se habían instalado en Hogwarts, y los héroes ya habían sido escogidos, entre ellos Harry Potter, todos creían que él había sido el que había puesto su nombre en el cáliz, pero no era cierto, nadie le creía, ni si quiera Ron.

Después de un tiempo, Ron le creyó y lo apoyó al igual que Hermione.

El baile de navidad en honor de torneo de los tres magos se acercaba.

- ¿Por qué quieres invitarla Harry? - Dijo Ron - Después de lo que te contamos sobre ella…

- No importa, es linda y solo iremos juntos el baile - Defendió Harry

- No puedes asegurar que dirá que si, Harry - Dijo Hermione

- Bien, pues habrá que preguntarle, si no te atreves nunca sabes

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron charlando y caminando sin notar que aquella pequeña convención que habían tenido hace unos segundos la había escuchado un chico, escondido entre las sombras, que después se fue caminando, repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez la frase que había dicho Harry: "es linda".

En los jardines de Hogwarts se apreciaban cuatro figuras, una de ellas levantada, con la varita apuntando a una hoja tirada en el césped.

- _Sinterium Lubrati -_ Zowbie apuntaba firmemente a la hoja, pero solo salían ligeras chispas moradas de la punta - _Sinterium Lubrati _- Volvió a repetir y sucedió lo mismo.

- Ya olvídalo Zow - Dijo Nidia, que estaba junto a Yamelín y René.

- No lo entiendo, en el libro decía que este era el conjuro correcto para convertir cualquier objeto en otro completamente diferente.

- No sirve porque ¡eso no existe! - Gritó Nidia - La magia Dindliduth es una estupidez

- Bien, como no queremos que Nidia y Zowbie se maten, cambiaré el tema, ¿Ya tienen pareja para el baile? - Preguntó René

- ¿Pareja? ¡no! Yo no quiero ir a ese baile - Dijo Nidia volteando la mirada al lado contario.

- Yo tampoco tengo, pero me gustaría que me invitara…

- Déjame adivinar - interrumpió Zowbie a Yamelín - Bantuani, ¿quieres que te invite él, verdad?

- Si - Contestó con una tímida sonrisa y ruborizándose- ¿Cómo lo sabían?

- Era obvio, siempre lo miras y cuando estás con el sonríes demasiado - Contestó René

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? - Gritó Nidia al notar la presencia de Draco Malfoy.

- No vengo a molestarlos, esta vez, vengo a hablar con Russ, a solas - Dijo tranquilo Draco, algo muy inusual en el.

- No la dejaremos sola contigo - Dijo Nidia levantándose

- No, no, esta bien - Le dijo Yamelín a su amiga poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Draco - Andando.

Draco y Yamelín caminaron un poco hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de René, Nidia y Zowbie e incluso de los demás estudiantes.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó Yamelín sin mirar a Draco.

- Escuché que Harry Potter te quiere invitar a baile.

- Y eso que - Draco notaba la indiferencia de Yamelín

- También me enteré de que quieres ir con Mario Bantuani

- ¿Has estado espiándome?

- No, claro que no

- Bien

- Pues…yo…solo quería saber si podías… no sé… encontrarnos casualmente en el baile y, no se… bailar un par de canciones.- Dijo Draco volteándola a ver al final.

- Draco ¿te sientes bien?, por que tu jamás me dirías esto… o… ¿es por pelear con Harry Potter? ¿por competir? - Yamelín clavó los ojos en Malfoy, y esto trató de desviar la mirada y tomó una bocanada de aire.

- Pues… si … ¡claro! Si, si, es por eso - Contestó Draco al parecer nervioso.

- Pues, no creo que Mario me invite así que… ¿Por qué no? - Contestó Yamelín - Pero no es una cita, solo, un encuentro casual, como tú dijiste.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos - Draco se fue y Yamelín se quedó perpleja.

Yamelín regresó con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué te dijo ese idiota? - Preguntó Nidia

- Nada, nada importante - Yamelín se sentó y nadie volvió a tocar el tema

Después de un rato Yamelín caminaba por los pasillos, cuando un chico la alcanzó corriendo

- Hola - Dijo el chico

- ¿Qué tal? - Contestó Yamelín - Eres… Harry Potter ¿cierto?

- Si, se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero quería ver si podíamos ir al baile juntos.

- Yo, bueno, lo lamento, pero, alguien me invitó antes - Yamelín le tocó el hombro tratando de consolarlo, se despidió con un gesto y se fue.

- Genial - Dijo Harry para si mismo

Harry caminó y vio a una chica recogiendo algo y al levantarse le pegó a Harry sin querer.

- Lo…lamento - La chica se asustó al ver quien era

- No hay problema, oye tu… ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

- ¡No! No tengo…es decir…estoy libre - La chica se ponía más y más nerviosa

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile, Lidia?

- ¡Claro! ¡si! ¡Por supuesto! ¡ahí estaré!- Lidia esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y después salió corriendo.

Harry fue corriendo, encontró a su amigo con una chica de rizos castaños y ojos verdes, no quiso interrumpir, así que esperó y cuando la chica se fue, Harry llegó.

- ¡Ron!

- ¡Harry!

- Ya tengo pareja, es Lidia Scream - Dijo Harry

- Yo igual ¿conoces a Tyra Sounbell?

- No

- La chica linda de nuestra casa, solo es un año menor

- No, no la conozco, pero la conoceré en el baile.

- Si, oye y ¿qué paso con Yamelín?

- Alguien más la invitó

- De seguro Mario Bantuani

- No, él ira solo.

- Entonces René Ztar

- No

- ¿Que tal Zowbie Cronsher?

- No

- ¿quién?

- No lo sé, no me dijo.

- Bien como tú dijiste lo veremos en el baile.

Al fin llegó el ansiado día, el baile de navidad.

Harry y Ron esperaban a sus parejas, cuando, bajó Hermione Granger y Víctor Krum, Ron ignoró aquella escena y vio a su pareja a lo lejos y corrió por ella.

- Hola - Dijo la chica que llevaba un vestido, rosa claro, con zapatillas plateadas, aretes de plata y el cabello chino suelto hasta la barbilla, se veía muy hermosa

- Hola - Respondió Ron sonrojándose por lo bonita que se veía la chica

Harry, volteó y lo que vio fue a Yamelín Russ, con un vestido azul cielo con brillos, el cabello recogido en un chongo que dejaba ver su preciosa cara.

Harry iba a acercarse a saludar, pero, vio como subió Draco Malfoy las escaleras y subió con ella, Harry se quedó con la boca abierta pero, cuando volteó vio a Lidia Scream con un vestido muy hermoso, blanco y con brillos, su cabello recogido en un chongo con una dona igual a su vestido y aretes que combinaran, Harry nunca pensó que se viera tan hermosa.

Empezó el baile y Harry empezó a conocer más a fondo a Lidia, tenían casi lo mismos gustos, se la pasaron muy bien juntos al igual que Ron y Tyra; mientras tanto Yamelín y Draco también se la pasaban muy bien, hasta que Draco fue por algo de ponche para él, en ese momento, Mario Bantuani se acercó a Yamelín y le pidió que le concediera una pieza de baile, Draco miró a Mario como diciéndole con la mirada que Yamelín venía con él, pero Mario no hizo caso y siguió bailando con la chica, una canción lenta así que Draco sintió más ganas de lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra _a ese chico en ese instante, aunque a si mismo se repetía una y otra vez que no había por que sentirse así por una chica.

Hermione Granger estaba tan contenta, hasta que fue Ron a molestarla por los puros celos ya que el desde el principio quería llevar a Hermione al baile.

La chica se puso a llorar cerca de un escalón cuando creyó que se había calmado se iba a levantar oyó unas voces y se detuvo, empezó a escuchar de tal manera que los que hablaban no la vieron.

- ¡Dijiste que era "un encuentro casual" si era así, ¿porqué no bailar con Mario? - Gritó Yamelín a Draco

- ¡Ay por favor, como si no fuera obvio que te invité al baile, no a un encuentro casual! - Reclamó Draco.

- ¡Es solo mi amigo! ¡De todos modos, Mario tenía derecho de bailar conmigo! ¡tú no me quieres, era solo para competir con Harry por lo que me invitaste!

- ¡Claro que no! - Draco abrió los ojos al haber escuchado que él mismo pronunció esas palabras.

- ¿Qué?

- Olvídalo

- Draco…tu…

- ¡Dije que lo olvidarás! ¿esta bien?

- Como quieras - Dijo Yamelín con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - no se porqué acepté venir contigo

- Te gusto, por eso.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡acepté porque me das lástima!- Ahora fue Draco el que se quedó sin palabras - Hasta nunca Draco

Hermione, se fue corriendo de ahí, y encontró a sus amigos en la sala común de Gryffindor y se acercó a ellos

- Draco Malfoy invitó a Yamelín Russ al baile- Dijo Hermione

- Ya lo sabemos - Dijo Ron - Harry los vio

- Yo los escuché pelear

- ¿qué? - Preguntó Harry

- ¿Son… novios? - Preguntó Ron con cara de asco

- No lo se

Se miraron unos a otros y se quedaron un buen rato callados, sus únicas palabras fueron para despedirse y eso fue todo.

Harry iba caminando con su huevo mágico (encontrado en su primera competencia del torneo), lo abría pero solo escuchaba chillidos exorbitantes, en vez de la clave para la siguiente prueba.

- No lo entiendo- Dijo para si mismo

- Yo sé - Dijo una débil voz y Harry volteó - Abajo del agua

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Harry

- Abajo del agua, abajo del agua funciona - Dijo la chica con una voz tranquila

- Pues…gracias - Dijo Harry desconcertado

- Soy Ileana Elantris - La chica extendió su mano y Harry la estrechó

- Harry Potter, mucho gusto Ileana

- Que tengas suerte en la próxima competencia Harry

- Gracias

- ¡Ileana! ¡Ahí estas! Te he buscado por todas partes - Llegó Ginny corriendo hacia Ileana - Hola Harry, veo que ya conoces a Ileana

- Si, es una chica encantadora

- Gracias- Dijo Ileana sonriendo

- Vámonos Ileana, es tarde - Ginny se despidió de Harry y jaló de un brazo a Ileana, que se fue corriendo con ella.

- ¿Bajo el agua? - Dijo Harry y fue hacia los baños

Yamelín y sus amigos caminaban por los jardines

- ¡Laura! ¡Laura!- Gritó Yamelín al ver a su prima sentada debajo de un árbol, leyendo un libro.

- ¿Quién es Lin? - Preguntó René

- Es mi prima ¡vamos! - Yamelín emocionada pues no veía a su prima desde el primer día de clases.

- Hola- Dijo su prima en tono seco

- Laura, te presento a René, Zowbie y Nidia - Todos saludaron a Laura, ella sonrió y cambió la página de su libro, lo cual hizo que se le resbalara la manga de la túnica y dejó ver unas marcas en sus brazos.

- ¡¿Qué te pasó? - Yamelín se asustó por ver los golpes y Laura se tapó de nuevo rápidamente.

- Nada - Contestó Laura desviando la mirada de su prima.

- ¿Quién fue Laura?

- Nadie

- ¡Dime!

- Fueron…unos chicos de Slytherin

- Unos… ¿o uno? - Yamelín la miró fijamente - Fue Draco Malfoy - Laura no contestó y cerró el libro, en ese instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡¿Fue Draco Malfoy?

- Fueron sus secuaces - Contestó Laura

- Esto es demasiado - Yamelín se fue corriendo dejando a sus amigos solos con Laura

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle caminaban por uno de los pasillos

- ¡Draco! - El chico volteó tranquilamente y al ver que era Yamelín se volvió a voltear girando los ojos en señal de desesperación- ¡Draco! - Yamelín corrió para alcanzar al rubio - ¡Draco! - la chica lo giró y le apuntó con la varita en la garganta

- ¿Qué quieres Russ?- Yamelín le soltó una bofetada que le dejó la mejilla colorada..

- ¡Lastimaste a mi prima! ¿Cómo si no lo supieras! ¡eres un hipócrita!

- Yo no lastimé a nadie, que no lo mereciera, tu familia da asco, traicionaron al señor tenebroso en el último momento

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Ahuyentarlos a ti y a tu estúpida familia, traicioneros, dan asco.

- ¡Ya cállate Malfoy! - Yamelín no había gritado tan histéricamente en su vida, sus cabellos se movían con los movimientos que hacía de la furia.

- No quiero - Draco lentamente con su mano quitó la varita de Yamelín de su garganta y logró que bajara la guardia.

- Te odio - Dijo casi sin mover los dientes, Draco movió hacia un lado la cabeza como si no le creyera y se volteó para continuar su paso.

- ¡Draco!- Yamelín siguió gritando, pero Malfoy ya se había ido, Yamelín se soltó llorar sujetándose el estómago y gritando con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Draco Malfoy tenía la diversión que no había tenido hace mucho tiempo haciendo enfadar a Yamelín y era tan fácil, solo bastaba con hablarle con la mayor tranquilidad posible, y eso era todo, sin exasperarse como con los demás, incluso si la insultaba tenía que ser con calma.

Era el momento de la segunda competencia del torneo de los tres magos y Yamelín se encontraba entre el público junto con sus amigos; Harry, Cedric, Krum y Fleur, ya se habían sumergido, todos loas alumnos en Hogwarts esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Cedric o de Harry, de pronto Fleur salió volando por los aires y fue depositada en la orilla del muelle, parecía inconciente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Yamelín, llevaba abrigo blanco aterciopelado y guantes blancos.

- Creo que Fleur perdió- Dijo Nidia, tratando de ver algo, llevaba una gorra negra que dejaba ver unos cuantos cabellos rosas y una gabardina igualmente negra.

- ¿Esta bien?

- Si Zow, la están resucitando- Cuando Nidia dijo esto vieron como Fleur recobraba la conciencia.

- ¡La señorita Delacour esta descalificada! - Anunció Dumbledor, el director del colegio, inmediatamente salió Cedric Diggory con Cho Chang en los brazos.

Todos aplaudieron y lo felicitaron, les dieron toallas a él y a Cho.

- ¿Y Harry? - Preguntó Yamelín

- No lo se - Dijo Nidia con la mirada clavada en el lago- Pero si no llega pronto será descalificado.

Momentos de incertidumbre pasaron poco a poco, agonizantes para todos, mientras todo el mundo estaba callado, salió Harry Potter de lago victorioso y los estruendosos aplausos casi ensordecían a Harry, Ron y la hermanita de Fleur, Yamelín sonrío y ella y Nidia se abrazaron. Malfoy la miraba de lejos y al notar lo que Potter provocaba en ella se fue indignado; minutos después se determinó otorgarle el segundo lugar a Harry, por tener excelentes valores morales.

Tyra Sounbell (la chica que acompañó a Ron al baile) fue a dar un pequeño paseo, ya estaba oscureciendo, caminó hacia el bosque prohibido, entró en él y siguió caminando hasta que fuese seguro que nadie la viera y se sentó en el pasto, ese lugar la tranquilizaba, a pesar de que a muchos les pareciera un lugar tenebroso, dio un suspiro y se recostó, estaba tranquila, nadie que la molestase, sus negros rizos se movían con el aire y sus ojos negros se clavaron en el vacío, parecía como si desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, todo iba bien, hasta que su paz fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos, la primera reacción de la chica fue levantarse y esconderse detrás de un árbol.

- ¿Es en serio? - Dijo una voz aguda, Tyra dedujo que era una niña de primer año

- Si, esa es otra razón por la que estoy aquí, a mis padres les asustó la idea de que fuera a hacer algo, siempre me han considerado un bicho raro, soy la oveja negra de la familia - Contestó lo que parecía ser alguien de primer año también, solo que este era un niño.

- Que triste, mi mamá nunca se ha preocupado mucho por mi, solo se ha preocupado por que yo odie a los sangre sucia y porque no opaque su reputación.

- Ha de ser difícil ser hija de Bellatrix Lestrange

- Si lo es, supongo que no es muy fácil tampoco ser nieto de Riven Elantris

- No me importa lo que los demás piensen, realmente, aunque si estoy avergonzado de lo que hizo…es decir, abandonar al señor tenebroso en un momento así. Debes estar orgullosa de tu madre es la más fiel sirviente de Voldemort.

- Lo estoy, espero llegar a ser como ella - Dijo la niña con voz más orgullosa

- Lo serás

- Gracias Edward, me alegra haberte encontrado.

- A mi también, todos los Slytherin son basura, pensé que serían algo en que inspirarme, pero no saben otra cosa más que ser unos idiotas, en especial Draco Malfoy, no tiene poder, aún así subordina a los demás, tal vez es lo único bueno en él, es genial manipulando.

- Pero, mi primo tendrá que caer, mi mamá siempre dice que Lucius es un desperdicio, mi tía Narcisa merecía algo mejor, Draco es igual de inútil que su padre.

- Es cierto, los Malfoy son basura, desde que leí de los Lestrange, descubrí que ustedes son los verdaderos mortífagos.

- Gracias, y ¿Qué hay de tu prima Yamelín? Fue la que más impactó con su llegada.

- Es una tonta, la verdad, toda mi familia es….tan….es…todo lo que nunca quise tener, los odio.

- Edward, tú y yo compartimos mucho, tal vez en el futuro podamos incluso ser….mortífagos- La niña lo decía como si esto último fuera lo mejor del mundo, el niño se quedó un momento callado.

- Mortífagos, sería algo genial, seremos invencibles Bexi.

- Si - La niña cayó un momento y Tyra sintió un escalofrío - Hay alguien aquí

- ¿Qué?

- Hay alguien escuchándonos _**Anti-intruso-**_ Tyra salió del árbol involuntariamente y vio a una niña blanca, con ojos miel, cabello rizado y rubio recogido en una coleta que le apuntaba con la varita y a su lado un niño blanco, de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado que empezó a sacar su varita. - ¿Quién eres tu?

- Soy Tyra, Tyra Sounbell - Dijo la chica asustada por escuchar que la niña era hija de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la niña, muy imponente para sus escasos once años, ella y Edward tenían eso y muchas otras cosas en común.

- Nada, ya me iba, lo lamento, no quise escucharlos

- Mas te vale que no se vuelva a repetir, da gracias a que aún somos menores de edad y nos tienen controlado, por que si no fuese así te juro que te lanzaba una maldición imperdonable, ¡Ahora vete!- Tyra corrió lo más rápido que pudo y la niña se quedó orgullosa de aquel acto y al parecer su acompañante también, al fin había encontrado a alguien igual a él, a parte de Débora esta persona de seguro iba a ser alguien que nunca olvidaría.

Yamelín, Nidia, René y Zowbie iban caminando con sus mochilas, curiosamente por el mismo pasillo del último encuentro entre Draco y Yamelín.

- Te parece genial ese Potter ¿verdad? - Preguntó una voz que Yamelín reconoció, lo único que cambió esta vez fue que Draco ya no estaba usando su tono calmado, Yamelín sabía que estaba celososo, y Draco en el fondo también, Harry era menos que él y aún así siempre le ganaba en todo.

- Y si es así ¿qué? - Contestó esta vez Yamelín con calma.

- No lo entiendo, es un idiota.

- No es así.

- Yamelín, él no vale la pena - Era la primera vez que Draco llamaba por su nombre a alguien.

- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu? Como si tu lo hicieras, como si tu valieras la pena, no eres quien para juzgar a Harry Potter, porque te aseguro que él es mil veces mejor que tu. - Draco ardió por dentro cuando escuchó a Yamelín decir esto, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue empujar a la chica, pero se le pasó un poco la fuerza y Yamelín cayó al piso encima de su mochila de la cual se oyó un sonido de cristal rompiéndose, al escucharlo Yamelín se levantó rápidamente y abrió su mochila, cuando lo hizo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Lo rompiste Malfoy - Yamelín lo miró y este se sintió como si acabara de matar a alguien. Yamelín se soltó a llorar, pero con ligeros sollozos. René y Zowbie dejaron sus mochilas en el piso y se acercaron a Malfoy.

- ¿Quién te crees Malfoy? - Dijo enojado Zowbie.

- Eres un imbécil desde que Yamelín llegó no has hecho otra cosa más que molestarla - Reclamó René empujando a Draco.

- Lo siento - Dijo por lo bajo Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? - Dijeron al mismo tiempo René y Zowbie.

- Dije que lo siento, lamento haberla empujado - Contestó Draco, René y Zowbie se quedaron sin nada que decir, así que solo se fueron hacia Nidia y Yamelín y se fueron todos.

Llegó al fin la última competencia del torneo de los tres magos.

Todos habían asistido, incluso Draco, Dumbledore dio la señal para que los competidores partieran al laberinto para encontrarse con el trofeo y alcanzar la victoria.

Yamelín y sus amigos estaban sentados como todos gritando porras y esperando ansiosos la llegada del ganador.

Fleur Delacour llegó primero, pero sin la copa.

Yamelín sintió como alguien tocó su hombro, volteó y era Draco, lo cual ya no la sorprendía, el le hizo una seña de que no le dijera nada a sus amigos, Yamelín no hizo ruido alguno que llamara la atención y siguió al chico.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Dijo Yamelín cuando ambos se vieron hasta arriba de las gradas, donde casi no se veían.

- Nada, solo quería disculparme por lo del otro día

- No fue nada

- ¿Qué se rompió?

- Una reliquia que tenía mi familia desde hace mucho, pero, se lo dije a mi abuelo y dijo que la trajera a su casa a final de año y él la compondría.

- De acuerdo, pues…supongo que...eso es todo

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si

- ¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando Bantuani me invitó a bailar o cuando me puse tan feliz de que Harry ganara? ¿Te gusto? - Al decir lo último soltó una risita como diciéndole al muchacho que eso era imposible o que nunca podría ser. En ese momento, llegó Krum, y todos aplaudieron aunque no tuviera la copa.

- Yo…pues…a veces uno hace cosas que no puede explicar de donde vienen, cosas como, amar u odiar, o solo cosas que no tienen nombre, aún, solos son…

- Impulsos

- Si, algo así, que te obligan a hacer o decir cosas que nunca creíste pudiesen salir de ti casi como si estuvieras hechizado- Mientras Draco decía esto ambos no dejaban de mirarse, algo que casi nadie podía hacer era sostener la mirada de Yamelín más cinco segundos.

- Eso no existe - Dijo Yamelín aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Draco.

- Eso creía, solo eran bobadas, el amor, no existía, ni siquiera los impulsos, ni…esa cosa que siente uno cuando está enamorado.

- ¿Y después? - Yamelín esperaba una respuesta en especial.

- Después yo… - Draco acercó a Yamelín poco a poco a él y esos segundos en los que iban acercándose y se tenían frente a frente, fueron como lo que nunca hubieran imaginado, casi podía sentir los labios de Draco cuando Harry llegó y todos dieron estruendosos aplausos y porras para Harry, ya que el si tenía la copa, Yamelín miró un momento a Harry antes de besar a Malfoy y al ver que Harry estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Cedric Diggory se alejó de Draco y gritó, lo cual hizo que el muchacho mirara que sucedía y al mirar que Cedric Diggory estaba muerto, se puso muy atento a aquella escena, alcanzó a escuchar como Harry dijo: "Ha vuelto, Voldemort ha vuelto" y al escuchar eso Draco se fue y al instante Nidia, René y Zowbie fueron con Yamelín que les dijo que Diggory estaba muerto.

Todo pasó y era el último día de clases; Draco Malfoy estaba recargado en una barda de uno de los grandes puentes que conectaban al castillo, el aire le movía sus rubios cabellos.

- Hola - Yamelín se colocó a su lado.

- Hola - Contestó Draco

- Se rumora que tu padre estaba con Harry Potter.

- ¿Y si fuera así que?- Yamelín rió un poco al recordar la infinidad de veces que ambos habían dicho esto.

- Nada, no me sorprendería.

- ¿Estarás aquí el próximo año? - Yamelín se quedó un momento callada y se puso enfrente del chico.

- ¿Crees que me perdería la ocasión de molestarte una vez más?

- ¿Tu?

- Tienes razón tu me molestaste más este año, el próximo será diferente- Yamelín dio unos pasos, Draco se giró a su posición original, la chica se detuvo y lo volteó a ver, corrió hacia Draco y lo besó en la mejilla, él la volteó a ver y ella solo dijo - Un impulso. - Draco sonrió y Yamelín se fue.

_Los personajes de Musa y Riven son propiedad de Iginio Straffi, todos los personajes, hechizos y establecimientos (así como conceptos) de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling, y el resto de los nombres, conceptos, y hechizos son mios y me reservo el derecho de distribución y mención de estos._


End file.
